Lewis's Paradise
by StevieBond
Summary: Lewis Rock is a mechanic who dreams of working on bikes, but that's only one side of his life. That's because he has someone special to share it with and that someone is Segami, the goddess herself. When the other Sega Hard Girls ask favours from him, his life gets more intimate and it's something that he'll never forget. Warning, contains multiple lemon content.
1. Under Pleasure

**After learning about the Neptunia game involving Segami, I knew I had to write a story but I wasn't sure where to put this, so it's in the misc category for now.** **Also, a little warning in case you missed it. All chapters will have lemon content, so if it's not your thing, feel free to ignore this story entirely.**

* * *

Under Pleasure

Much time had passed since the time travelling team that consisted of the Goddesses and the Sega Hard Girls with IF and Segami leading the charge were able to defeat the Time Eater and bring peace to all corners of the history that Segami and IF traveled through since meeting. It was during their long vacation where the Sega Hard Girls first met the guy in question, who goes by the name of Lewis Rock. He was one of the mechanics at the huge funfair the girls went to and for many reasons, they each clicked with Lewis as if they knew him for ages.

After a while of getting to know the girls as well as the goddesses that he learnt about, he had already made up his mind on one thing and that was to stick on the Sega Hard Girls's side, in both protection and love which startled them at first before Segami was the first one to approve of his method of looking after them should any of them need him.

Since then, he has met up with them many times and that was when he began to grow a little in intelligence and strength when he was caught wielding a wooden stick in the Sega Saturn Era for some odd reason, yet showing impressive strength which impressed the girls, but mostly Segami who began to have thoughts that she thought she would never have. Those thoughts were feelings which was what Lewis was beginning to have as well, but neither of them were sure if one of them liked the other that way.

That was when Dreamcast put forward the idea that Lewis and Segami should try out going on a date, although deep down, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Segami would be the first to get a date. To the amazement of everyone who knew, Lewis and Segami hit it off quite impressively, causing the other four Sega girls to sigh in jealousy.

In the weeks that followed and after a few more dates, Lewis and Segami shared their first kiss and became an item before slowly becoming romantic lovers. Lewis never thought he would ever find a girl who was a goddess and in his eyes, a beautiful and attractive one. For Segami, she was shocked about having a boyfriend and originally believed that lovey dovey stuff wasn't her thing, but Lewis proved her wrong on that one and now, she loves him.

* * *

One calm night as the moon rose up and shone down on the small city a long ride away from the Library, Lewis was in his apartment, sitting by his desk and surfing the net on his laptop for part time jobs. The reason being, that it had been a week since the funfair had closed down for the duration of the Fall and Winter seasons. So he was looking for a new line of work and a job that he would like to do, whilst attending a place of education so there was something else to fall back on.

However, he was trying his best to concentrate on the task in typing away, that's because Segami was in the same room with him, but wasn't in clear sight. Instead, she was underneath the desk and was on her knees, giving him what she called a "Private Goddess treatment", or oral pleasure in normal terms. Lewis was used to this, because he and Segami turned in their v-cards a week ago and since then had been learning to give different types of pleasure to each other.

"Hnnnng." Lewis moaned in delight as Segami continued pleasuring his rod from within her mouth and swirling around it with her tongue. "Damn Segami, when did you get so good at this?"

Segami didn't reply, she just looked up at him from under the desk and show a smug expression before continuing to go faster. It wasn't long before Lewis was approaching his release and it was making things difficult for him to do job searching on the net. He tried his best to ignore it when he found several jobs on one website which he think suited his style. As he scrolled down the page, his eyes were glued to one job role that he found with a quick description.

 _Wanted! Bike mechanic at IFFY's, named after the Wind Walker herself. Must have experience in mechanics!_

"Yes!" Lewis exclaimed, although Segami assumed it was because of her giving him pleasure. "Bike mechanic, here I coooooome!" He couldn't say more as he began hissing, the climax was about to occur shortly. When he felt the warmth of her mouth, that was it for him and he couldn't hold on any longer. He grabbed her head with his spare left hand and groaned as he reached his climax, releasing what he had built up that went into Segami's mouth who tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out at him.

Lewis sighed and wrote down the address of the job application, so he could make a visit as soon as the next day comes. As he closed the laptop down and moved away, zipping up his jeans, Segami got out from underneath the desk and went over to him, before kissing him gently on the lips.

"So Lewis, how was that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, it definitely felt like a Goddess treatment." He replied. "Although you were distracting me from my job searching."

She frowned. "Seriously, that's what you think right now?"

"Well I do need a job, I'm not some god or Sega hard guy who can live by without working."

"I know that...I just, wanted to relief some of that stress for you."

Lewis smiled and stood up, holding her by the waist. "Yeah and I really appreciate it, guess I still have a lot to learn."

"Yeah, for someone who used to be such a dense idiot, I'm kinda surprised you're getting better." She teased.

"Wow, thanks for the back-handed self-esteem, babe." He lightly tapped her on the head.

Segami giggled. "I guess I still have much to learn too." She then sighed as she looked down at herself.

"Hm? What's up?"

She blushed and looked away. "My panties are wet..."

"Oh, is that it...well then how about if I-"

"Don't you dare!" She lightly warned him. "I remember what you did last time you took my panties off, remember when we got stuck in that dungeon?"

"Come on, I couldn't help myself and admit it, you liked it."

Segami blushed harder. "N-no I didn't."

"Really, cause your redness says otherwise." Lewis then put a hand on her left cheek. "Besides, I wouldn't do this to any of the other girls, except for you."

"Yeah and you better remember that." Segami put her arms around his neck. "Especially when it comes to doing sexy stuff like this." She planted her lips on his in a locked passionate kiss. It levelled up to a game of tongue hockey inside their mouths, which made Segami feel a little more ambitious for pleasure and Lewis began to sense it too.

"Anyways, you've given me pleasure, I think it's right that I give you one in return." He put his hands around her skirt. "I promise not to go further than this tonight, if that's what you want."

Segami smiled at him and nodded. "O-okay, pull them down and I'll get on the bed."

"Right away, dear goddess."

She frowned. "Don't call me that, or I might have to smash your face with my hammer."

Lewis gulped. "S-s-sorry, babe."

He put his hands underneath her skirt and grabbed her panties before pulling them down to her ankles which she took care of, kicking the panties away from her red shoes. She walked over and sat on the bed, laying on her back and sitting halfway up with her legs open wide so Lewis could see the prize in front of him.

"Oh my..." Lewis's rod ended up rising again as he removed his trousers, but kept his boxer shorts and shirt on.

"Geez Lewis, you need lessons in controlling yourself." Segami remarked.

"I can't help it, you're a total babe."

"I know I am, now make with the pleasure...I wanna feel like it was the first time."

Lewis nodded as he knelt down by the bottom part of the bed and moved his head close to her clean and shaven paradise, he gently rubbed two fingers into her and Segami sighed and moaned, the way he fingered her was a huge blessing. The fingers were also rubbing on her sensitive spot and the pleasure was building up quickly.

"Oh god yes! Yes, that's it!" Segami exclaimed as she grabbed on to the duvet with her hands. "Oh my god, you're amazing!"

"Hehe, I know." Lewis smirked. "I'm one awesome dude."

He then turned up the pleasure by gently laying his tongue on her spot and Segami cried in pleasure and nearly came instantly, but it took a lot of restraint to not do so. Segami's moans increased greatly as Lewis went back to inserting two fingers once more and faster.

"Oh my god! I'm coming!" Segami then hit her climax as her juices fell out of her entrance, before she panted, trying to calm down. "Hah...hah...hah. Damn you're good..."

Segami climbed into bed, covering herself up whilst Lewis went into the bathroom to thoroughly wash his hands and dry them before coming back to bed and removing his clothes, getting underneath the duvet and laying next to her.

"So you're gonna get that job, right?" Segami asked she laid on her side with her arms around him.

"I hope so, being a mechanic of any kind is always where I wanted to be for a living." He replied, putting his left arm around her. "Anyways, I'm getting tired so let's call it a night."

"Yeah I agree, goodnight Lewis." She kissed him.

"Goodnight, Segami." He kissed her back as they both drifted off, although Lewis couldn't help but feel a little disappointed they didn't go full circle like before.

* * *

As he fell into his sleep, he started dreaming and it was the moment where Lewis might as well kiss the fourth wall goodbye for now as an angel appeared in front of him in his dream with a cap backwards, a clipboard and perhaps the biggest surprise was having a gangster accent who grinned, seeing the sleeping young man and doing a pose.

"Yo Lewis!" He greeted. "What up, homie!"

Lewis blinked his eyes. "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh, well check this out." He looked at the clipboard that had a small note on it. "I got this message from the man upstairs that says you're gonna be meeting up with some hot chicks each and making sweet ass love to them!"

Lewis could not understand what he just said. "Wait, wait, wait...what do you mean by making love to other girls, I've already got a girlfriend."

"Woah, don't get down on me, it's all good." He showed him what was on the paper. "See, it says here that from tomorrow, the man upstairs wants you to have a harem, that's like a bunch of girls all falling in love with you in case ya didn't know."

"A harem? Isn't that where one guy has more than two girls who love him fairly...sometimes?"

"That's right and seeing that Segami chick who's looking fine, there's also Mega Drive, Sega Saturn, Game Gear and Dreamcast."

Lewis was beginning to see where this was going. "What you mean is that I have to go and see the other Sega Hard Girls and ask if I can bang them?"

"Ha ha ha! No man." He laughed. "You don't need to ask them, ya gotta earn the right to have that moment given to you."

"Yeah, I had a feeling there'd be a catch to it...but still, I find this quite concerning, what if Segami finds out and gets mad in my face?"

"Oh that's not gonna happen, homie." He winked. "Now get your ass back to sleep, you gotta whole lotta work to do, yo!" He suddenly began rapping as the dream ended.

* * *

When the morning came, Lewis felt a bit uncomfortable, until he opened his eyes and found out why. His eyes blinked at a rapid pace when he saw something bouncy up close. A fully naked Segami was riding on his rod with her long blue hair that was straight down and by his feet, almost ready to tickle him if she moved her hair around.

"About time you woke up." Segami panted.

"Woah, what the-" He struggled to respond. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you were rock hard when I got up first, so I...hah...wanted to get on top." She smirked. "By the way...hah, I was thinking..."

Lewis sat up and rubbed her breasts with his hands. "What about?"

"The other girls...oh yes, that's it!" She bent backwards a little. "I'm thinking of having you do a favour for them."

Lewis grabbed onto her by the waist as they increased the rhythm. "What kind?"

"That's up to them...hah...hah...hah, I'm about to come!"

"Damn, you're just as good as the first time...I'm gonna come too!"

"Just do it!" Her yells increased.

"SEGAMI!"

"LEWIS!"

The two smashed their lips together as their bodies shrivelled up in unison at the climax, with their juices flowing into each other. The two of them panted heavily as Segami pulled out and laid beside him whilst Lewis laid down and he looked at the alarm clock showing 7:59am, he seemed surprised at the time it showed.

"Wow, you came at the right time." He said as he turned the alarm off.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" She asked.

"Not really, because this alarm would've gone off in one minute and I would've been awake then."

Segami shook her head, trying not to think more of it. "So does that mean you have to leave now?"

"Yeah I have to be there before 9:00am as it said in the job description. There'll sure be a quick interview and such, so I'll need to look good and be ready."

"Alright, then good luck with the interview." She smiled. "I do hope you get the job."

"Thanks babe." He puts his arms around her and kissed her gently. "And thanks for going all the way this morning."

"Hey it's no trouble, we're a couple after all."

"Yeah...and I don't say it often, but I love you, Segami."

"Yeah, I love you too, Lewis." She got out of bed. "I better let you get ready first, I'll take a shower after you leave and then I'll meet up with the girls later today."

"Sounds like a good plan...off I go, then."

Lewis went into the bathroom and cleared himself up before removing his clothing and putting on clean clothes. As he cleaned himself up and left his apartment to go to the place for a job, he pondered by what Segami meant about doing favours for the Sega Hard Girls, would it be to do with something dangerous like going on quests in dungeons or perhaps something more on the lines of lewd, maybe even a balance of both. Lewis laughed at the possibilities and chose to let fate determine what happens in the future...

* * *

 **So yeah, putting this smut content aside, I feel that I can work with this story well.**

 **Next time! Segami meets up with the other girls before Mega Drive contacts Lewis for a favor...**


	2. The Reading Session

**What up folks, I think uploading a chapter of this short story twice a week will fit my schedule well.**

* * *

The Reading Session

Across the green park area, Segami was inside a gazebo as she noticed the other Sega Girls joining up with her as she planned.

"Hey girls, nice to see you again." She greeted.

"Hi Segami." Sega Saturn responded first.

"Someone's keen today." Mega Drive added.

"It's been a while." Game Gear said.

Dreamcast on the other hand had something else on her mind. "Cut the chit-chat, I wanna know!"

"About what?" Segami asked.

Dreamcast smirked at her. "Don't play dumb...sooo, how did it go last night?"

Segami blushed. "Wait, we're talking about that already?"

"Here we go again..." Game Gear muttered.

"Yeah we are." Dreamcast continued. "How was my suggestion?"

Segami smiled. "It was great...Lewis said he loved it, although he doesn't know that you came up with the idea."

"Good, at least my blowjob technique worked out well for you, do you want more?"

"Nah I'm good for now, Lewis can't get enough of me blowing him, even when he's trying to be busy."

Sega Saturn's eyes were in a flat line mode. "Umm, should we girls really be talking about this out in the open?"

"Well there's no one else around, so it wouldn't matter." Mega Drive replied. "But still, I find it a little repulsive."

"That's because you both haven't learnt how to blow a guy." Dreamcast remarked.

"Wait, are you telling us that you've...slept around?" Game Gear asked.

Dreamcast was displeased. "Hell no! I was too busy fighting Uzume and treating to the people in my era, although I did learn about sex at the library when I had spare time."

"A library you say?" Mega Drive Pondered. "Which library are you referring to?"

"There are two around here I think." Sega Saturn answered. "The big one where we all got together to defeat the Time Eater and a smaller one which is one block from here."

Suddenly, a hint of jealousy came out and this gave Mega Drive a frisky idea. "In that case...I have a favor to ask, Segami."

"Hmm, what do you want?" Segami asked.

"May I ask that you bring Lewis to me at the smaller library over where we are?"

"Umm, sure but why do you need him?"

Mega Drive than thought to use a reverse psychology method that might work. "I would like to study his body and how he reacts to me when I try to master the knowledge of making love to him, whether there are other people around watching or not."

"Wait a minute! You wanna have sex with my boyfriend?!" Segami exclaimed with her inverted eyes on show. "No freaking way that'll happen!"

"What's the matter, are you scared that he'll leave you for one of us?" Dreamcast teased.

"I'm not scared! Lewis even said to me that he would never do that to anyone else except me."

"Are you sure, cause men are very easy to allure when it comes to being seduced." Mega Drive said. "I'll even make sure he gets a reading session out of it."

Segami then pondered for a moment. "Well Lewis does need to do some reading. I'll send him a message to tell him to meet you at the public library, make sure he reads to your satisfaction."

"Of course, I will make him read until he's smarter than ever before, he won't even be the dense boy that we first met."

"What about the rest of you girls?"

"I don't mind waiting for asking a favor from Lewis as well." Sega Saturn answered.

"Same here." Game Gear added.

"Guess I'll be going last then..." Dreamcast sighed. "...but like they say, the best is saved for last."

"Hey, don't you grin like that." Segami lightly warned.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the bike store named IFFY's, Lewis had just finished from his job interview and he was almost struck down when he saw the Wind Walker herself enter the place.

"Woah! It's IF!" He exclaimed.

"Hey there, Lewis." She greeted. "So you're the boyfriend that Segami told me about."

"That's me..."

"How's that working out for you, I bet she's anything but a goddess, right?"

 _'You have no idea, she's amazing!'_ He thought to himself. "Yeah, I think so too."

"So what you here for?"

"I just finished having an interview, I'm hoping to work here."

"Well I think you've made a good choice, good luck with that."

"Thank you, IF."

Lewis waved and left the bike store as IF walked into the office room. As he went over to a cafe to buy a drink, he suddenly gets a text on his phone.

 _Lewis, Mega Drive has a favor for you. You have to go see her at the public library, she's on her way there now. PS: You like what you see? S xxx_

He scrolled up to see an image of Segami at the gazebo, bending over with her left pointer on her chin and winking, with her skirt and panties down, revealing her butt.

Lewis grinned instantly and giggled. "That's my goddess..." He texted back in seconds and made his way to the library.

When he got there, Mega Drive showed up a minute later and was a little surprised to see him first.

"Hello Lewis, you well?" She asked.

"I'm good I suppose." He replied. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes, let us go."

They entered the library and went over a very quiet part of the library that was in a corner and somewhat blocked off with many high shelves around.

"So, why do you need me in the library for?" Lewis asked.

"I believe it would be good for you to work on your reading." Mega Drive replied. "And Segami has approved it, think of this as a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes and if you do this, you can ask for a favor from me in return."

Lewis then thought back to what that angel said in his dream about how he needs to achieve the goal to get a harem of his own. "Okay, so which book am I reading?"

"This one." Mega Drive handed over a light book and opened the first few pages. "This details about human behavior."

"Common sense?" Lewis felt confused as they sat down by a long table. "But I'm not that stupid."

"Well, I somehow don't believe that. Now keep reading and I'll make sure to highlight some of sentences that may be good to review on afterwards."

Lewis sighed. "Okay..."

Several moments passed as Lewis and Mega Drive continued to read over the book until they were halfway through it. That was when Mega Drive began to proceed with the next part of her favor, the one that she intended to do with him all along. Sitting close to him till they were in contact by the thighs, she placed her right hand on his left thigh and rubbed her hand on it.

Obviously, this got Lewis's attention. "Umm, what are you doing?"

"We're about to begin the next phase of your studying, the pleasure."

"By pleasuring my thigh...look, I'm flattered that you're trying to seduce me, but I'm already taken by Segami."

"Segami doesn't have to know, after all, this is a favor that Segami approved."

Lewis didn't seem convinced that Segami allowed this to happen, unless of course she had the same dream as he did.

"Now please stop complaining and continue to read." Mega Drive got close to his face and whispered in his ear. "I know you want it...so let me pleasure you..."

Lewis being a carefree man that he still was deep down, chose to cave in to the temptation and smiled. "Very well, do what you want with me."

Mega Drive suddenly kissed him on the cheek and then placed her hand on his crotch and rubbed around it whilst Lewis continued to read. Soon, his rod began to rise up and Mega Drive made the bold move to unzip his jeans and bring his pride out that stood up, she hummed as if she was impressed by the size. She held on to it which made Lewis moan a little before she started stroking it up and down before increasing the pace.

"Mmmm..." Lewis moaned in pleasure. "...hold on, what if we get caught?"

"I'm a Sega Hard Girl in case you've forgotten and I can use my magic to make sure that doesn't happen." She whispered back. "Now it's time for the next part."

"Next part?"

She slowed down the stroking and used her left hand to unbutton her long coat and then button on the top of her shorts before unzipping it and pulling them down to reveal her panties, she looked at him with a seductive mood and then lifted herself up a little before pulling down her panties, moving her top half back a little and showing her shaven entrance. Lewis gasped and began to crave into the signals she was giving to him.

Lewis put his left hand on her right thigh and he was still feeling hesitant to do more due to his devotion to Segami.

"It's okay, Lewis." She whispered into his ear. "I want you to pleasure me in return."

"Ah heck with it..." He moved his hand towards her entrance and she moved her legs apart, granting him access to her area before gently rubbing his fingers over her private entrance, causing Mega Drive to moan in pleasure, keeping up the increase of their frisky actions, Mega Drive unbuttoned her shirt and opened it to show her perky breasts that were not out in the open. Lewis used his right hand to rub on her breasts and her mood for pleasure was bigger than before.

"Oooh, this feels good..." She sighed happily.

"Ohhh..." Lewis began to feel the pressure increasing. "...I'm gonna-"

"Leave it to me." Mega Drive went down and sucked on his rod with all her might.

"Hnnnnng!" Lewis did his best to keep his voice quiet as he reached his climax, releasing his load into her mouth before it stopped and he sat back, sighing in relief as Mega Drive sat back up and tilted her head back.

"Impressive, Lewis." She praised as she wiped her mouth with a spare tissue. "You've been eating healthy."

Lewis caught his breath. "You know?"

"Yes, now we're not done yet." She sat up and kicked off her bottom clothing from her feet and removed her jacket, revealing her now fully naked body before going to a bookshelf and bending over with her hands on the books. "Now Lewis, take your pride and show me the pleasure that I have yet to experience."

Lewis got up and walked towards her, putting his hand on her butt and rubbing around it before kneeling down seeing her entrance getting a little wet, so he pleasured her there some more with his fingers until his rod was up again. He steadied himself before entering his rod inside of her, being careful to take it slow before he felt a barrier of sorts, slowly and carefully, he broke her hymen and was now fully inside her.

"Ahhhh." Mega Drive sighed loudly, closing her mouth as tight as she could. "I'm alright, Lewis. Just let me get used to this feeling..."

After a few seconds of catching her breath and getting used to the experience of him inside her, she looked back at him and nodded, telling him that he can start. Lewis moved his rod out of her and back in again before getting a good rhythm going, but taking his time so as not to raise the volume since they were still in the library and there was always a chance of getting caught by someone.

Lewis used this opportunity to caress her breasts and kissed her on the cheek in return for the kiss from earlier as he picked up the pace slightly, increasing the pleasure and the satisfaction he was getting from hearing Mega Drive's moans, for the Sega Girl, she was now experiencing what Segami gets. The pleasure of being thrusted was a real treat.

"Lewis...this feels wonderful..." She panted. "...and do not worry, if you want to finish inside me, please do so, I want to feel the warm feeling at the climax."

"Alright...if you say so, I won't stop." He replied before thrusting her harder and deeper into her entrance.

Eventually though, the climax was approaching again for Lewis, but for Mega Drive, she was about to reach her first time of reaching the climax.

"Mega Drive...I'm close."

"I am as well...please give me your all inside."

With one final thrust, the climax arrived and the walls in her entrance clamped onto his rod, so he couldn't hold back anymore. The two locked lips together to keep the noise down as Lewis shriveled a little, releasing his load inside her as Mega Drive experienced her first orgasm release as her juices landed on his, making him release a little more. The thrusting came to a halt and after catching his breath, Lewis pulled out and cleaned himself up a little before losing his balance a bit and sat down on the floor.

Mega Drive followed suit and got him to lie down with her with her arms around him. "Thank you Lewis, how was my reading session?"

"Amazing..." He replied. "...I learnt so much from that one book and I even got to have some input of my own."

"Good to hear..." She then grabbed her panties. "...but I can't be looking like this for the rest of today."

"No indeed, you're gonna be alright getting out of here?"

"I'll be fine, you just focus on going back to your place." She then kissed him. "One more thing, expect the other girls to ask you for favors and when they do, don't turn them down because you will know what'll happen, don't you?"

Lewis gulped, fearing the wrath of their power is what he does not need. "I swear, I won't turn any of them down if it's a favor."

"Good...now you take care, I'll see you again soon." They stood up close. "And if you ever need another reading session, let me know."

"Oh I will make sure to remember. See you soon."

They shared a long hug and Lewis left the library with a smile whilst Mega Drive cleaned herself up and got her clothes back on. As Lewis was walking back, he felt happy for he had taken the first step in the quest he was handed by. He had Segami and now he made love to Mega Drive, only three of the Sega girls remained, who would be next?

* * *

 **Next time! Lewis's quest continues as he trains with a sword in an attempt to impress Sega Saturn...**


	3. Outdoor Training

**Back again with a new chapter and now it's time for Lewis to get involved with some attack training with spells and perhaps more...**

* * *

Outdoor Training

It was the next day and Lewis had not heard about the feedback on his job interview, this made him feel concerned but Segami assured him that she would help him get by with all of her love, especially when they get intimate and frisky with each other. Good thing she has no idea about what he and Mega Drive did in the Library...or does she?

That thought was interrupted when a spell headed towards his way, Lewis dodged the attack and side stepped.

"Hmm, not bad." Sega Saturn praised. "But we're only just beginning."

"Just beginning?" Lewis asked. "How did I even get roped into this?"

"I was the one who asked you for a favor and you just had to accept it."

Lewis sighed. "Because if I didn't, I would earn the wrath of Sega Hard Girl, yes I know now."

Saturn grinned, thinking back to what happened earlier.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Sega Saturn and Mega Drive had a quick discussion and it involved a certain young man._

 _"So tell me, Mega Drive." Sega Saturn said. "What happened?"_

 _"My plan worked, he took time on his reading session and then it got really interesting." Mega Drive replied._

 _"Really, so you got banged by him as Dreamcast would put it?"_

 _"Yes, he and I engaged in a moment of intimate passion and it was the best feeling I had experienced."_

 _"Well at least it worked out for you, but I'm not sure if I'll have the same luck."_

 _"Not if you ask him for a favor, remember, Segami doesn't have to know about what the rest of us want to do with Lewis."_

 _Saturn hummed. "In that case, I shall ask him to work on his sword training, cause I can see the potential he has from within."_

 _Mega Drive nodded. "That would be a wise idea and when the time is right."_

 _"I will seduce him and use my spells to enhance his desires."_

 _"Spells? Well if you say so."_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

"Now, enough talk, here comes another spell!"

Lewis got into his defense pose and braced for the upcoming attack. Saturn cast a wind spell and it zoomed to Lewis's way, but he blocked it successfully and side-stepped to the side. Saturn casted an ice spell and he avoided it, getting cold feet literally was what he didn't need. Saturn of course had to be careful, she didn't want to risk casting more powerful spells and hurting him or else she'll face the wrath of Segami.

"Alright Lewis, you're getting better at blocking and avoiding, now I want you to counter attack." Saturn ordered.

"Counter attack?" Lewis was hesitant. "But won't I end up just hurting you?"

"It'll be alright, don't under estimate a Sega Hard Girl's endurance and defense."

"Okay, then here I come."

Lewis dashed and jumped into the air whilst Saturn casted a sphere around herself, blocking his strike and causing Lewis to jump back. He attempted to strike again, jumping higher and landing behind her before penetrating her sphere shield with his long sword, causing the shield to crack and vanish. Lewis was now standing a few feet away with his sword close to her, Saturn smiled and found herself feeling impressed with his skills.

"Well done, Lewis." She praised. "To be honest, I didn't see it coming so fast."

Lewis smirked and drew away his sword. "That's what I'm all about, don't expect the one and only Lewis Rock to go easy on his opponents."

"Getting confident, are we?" She smirked.

He rubbed his head. "Nah, I just wanted to say a very cool line, like something out of an action movie."

"Well that's fine by me." She put her away her staff and walked towards him. "Because I like guys who can be confident from time to time."

Lewis was beginning to sense what she was after now. "Umm, Miss Sega...what are you doing?"

"I was gonna ask you if you need to rest, because I know a secluded place that has a huge tree overlooking the horizon of the ocean."

Lewis sighed in relief. "Oh okay, I can relax for that. Just lead the way, please."

"Of course."

Saturn grabbed his arm and took him away from the open ground and down a short hill till they were at a horizon area with the big tree. The two of them sat by the trunk of the tree and they both sighed in relaxation whilst watching the view of the open sea that looked over the horizon with the sun glistening over the afternoon sky.

"Wow Miss Sega-"

"Please, call me Saturn." She cut him off innocently.

He nodded. "Um okay...wow, Saturn, this is a terrific view, I never knew about this place, it just seems so right."

Saturn smiled, shifting closer to him. "Yes, I sometimes come here whenever I conjure up a new spell or if I need to relieve some stress."

"Stress?"

"Yeah, sometimes, Neptune can be so annoying." She sighed. "But I don't hate her and she is a friend due to her and me living in the same era."

"Yeah I think you girls said something about that when I first met you all." He sat back with his back on the tree and his hands on the soft grass. "Sometimes, I consider myself lucky to be surrounded by many beautiful girls."

Saturn looked at him. "Do I detect a sincere form of flattery?"

"Nah, it's the truth, I care for you all equally."

"Well in that case." Saturn put her left hand on his right hand. "Why don't we put that to the test?"

"Uhhh...a test?"

"Yes, I want you to prove that you care by taking me, right here." She smirked. "You may please me with my body in any way you see fit."

"Woah!" Lewis exclaimed. _'First Mega Drive and now Sega Saturn wants to do me?!'_

"Oh and don't even think of running away, I'll lift you back here in this spot."

"Yes, yes I know about your spells, you don't need to keep telling me." He sighed as Saturn held his hand close. "But still, I feel like I'm gonna be cheating on Segami if I keep doing stuff like this."

"So you're just going to walk away from a girl who's willing to give herself to you?"

Lewis looked back at her. "I didn't say that, I'm just so worried and panicky about what Segami would say or do if she ever finds out."

"Segami loves you, which we understand but we can't help it if we feel jealous." She wrapped her hands on his cheeks. "So please, stop making a big deal out of this, I'm not asking for much."

Lewis was feeling hesitant like he was before with Mega Drive, but seeing the blue and green eyes and reminding himself that he had a quest to complete, he finally caved in and made the first move by surprise, kissing her softly on the lips. This surprised Saturn who blinked, before she moved her hands from his cheeks to around his neck and joined in the kiss, Lewis put his hands around her waist and they increased the feel of the kiss, moving their lips around.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." Saturn said. "I can see why Segami loves you."

"Well, I do try to kiss as a guy should." He replied. "So umm..."

He suddenly looked down at her legs on show and began to feel warmth downstairs. Saturn winked and put a hand on her dress and lifted it upwards, revealing a set of white panties, this began to turn Lewis on quickly. Saturn placed her other hand on his crotch and gently rubbed around it, making the blood rush to his private area and causing a bit of discomfort in his jeans.

"Getting brave, are we?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah...oh right, I was gonna ask you about that collar of yours."

"Oh, it easily comes off."

She undid a clip behind her neck and the collar fell off on the grass, she took the chance to remove her sleeveless jacket and long sleeves. Lewis could see that only long black dress with blue neon highlights remained and this got him a little excited as Saturn removed her shoes. Lewis then chose to remove his shirt and trousers, placing them on the grass so he didn't feel uncomfortable on the grass.

"Someone is feeling keen." Saturn said. "Now just sit back on the tree and let me pleasure you."

Lewis did so as he laid his back on the tree again and Saturn grabbed his boxer shorts, pulling them down and seeing his rod rising up. She grabbed a hold of it and stroked it up and down, giving him a sense of sexual pleasure that he was enjoying very quickly. With her spare hand and moving her self around so she was facing him, she lifted up her dress, revealing her panties again before she unzipped her top dress and letting her chest be out in the open, revealing her breasts at him.

When Lewis was hard enough, Saturn made the next move by placing her mouth around his rod and bobbed up and down at a quick pace. "Saturn...mmmm."

"Good to know you're enjoying this." She carried on swirling around his rod and Lewis was beginning to sense an urge rising, so she stopped. "Not yet, Lewis."

"Hm?"

Saturn then discarded her dress and panties, now she was completely in the nude, showing off her body in front of Lewis who was in a trance. He snapped out of it as Saturn got on top of him with her entrance just above his rod. Now Lewis was beginning to sense a bit of hesitation, confirming that she has not done this before. Removing the last of his clothing, Saturn proceeded to enter onto him slowly until her hymen was felt by his inserting rod, with one gentle push her hymen broke.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Saturn panted with her head back. "...you're so...big."

"Are you okay?" Lewis asked with a hint of worry. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm fine...I miscalculated your size."

"Huh...miscalculated?"

Saturn remained silent until the pain inside her subsided as she got used to his rod inside her. "Alright...I'm going to move now, you can sit up if you wish."

Lewis nodded, lifting his top self upwards and holding her by the waist as she lowered herself onto him before rising up and down again until she got a rhythm going. When she was comfortable with riding him, she positioned her legs down to his so she was on her knees when she came down on him before moving her head towards his. Lewis understood the signal and responded by locking his lips with hers whilst holding her by the waist. The kisses got more intimate with their tongues colliding at the entrance of their lips before getting into a game of tongue hockey. Lewis got daring as he moved his hands up her waist and onto her breasts, increasing the moans from Saturn who was still thrusting him and increasing the pace.

"Hah...Lewis...hah!"

Pulling out of the kiss, Saturn could feel her orgasm approaching and Lewis was not far off now, they could sense reach other's incoming release.

"Saturn, I'm gonna-"

"Do it inside me, I want to feel your warmth inside me!"

Lewis complied with massaging her breasts and picking up the pace that lasted for several more seconds until.

"Ahhhhh!" Saturn lifted her head back as she climaxed first with her juices landing on his rod and that was all he could take.

"Ohhhh!" Lewis reached his climax afterwards, shooting all of his build-up pressure right into her own warmth.

"You're so...warm...hah." Saturn sighed in happiness. "But I feel like I can go again."

Lewis blinked as he caught his breath." Really, you want another round?"

"Yes, now it's your turn to do the work." Saturn got off him and laid on her back on top of their clothes. "Just, please be gentle."

Lewis then got on top and opened her legs whilst looking at her face that was now blushing in bright red. Then Saturn grabbed one of her scepters and cast a spell around his rod that was now fully hard again, this shocked Lewis but he wasn't scared, he chose not to be afraid. Instead, he would make the most of the chance as he gently moved his rod inside her before getting closer to her face and her breasts.

"Ah...Lewis...you've gotten...so much better." Saturn panted. "Please, don't stop!"

"I won't..." He replied as he fumbled with her breasts, sucking on them and licking the nipples.

"Ohhh...Lewis..." Saturn was enjoying being pleasured as Lewis kept plowing her.

After several moments of sexual bliss, their climaxes were approaching again so Lewis increased his pace and was hitting her g-spot that made Saturn sigh and moan in pure delight, she could sense his release coming again. She wrapped her legs around his back so that he had nowhere else to finish except inside her.

"I'm coming again!" He exclaimed.

"Do it again...fill me!" She responded.

After a few seconds more, they both reached the climax at the same time with his second release shooting into her whilst her juices landed on his rod and with the walls tightening. They locked in a sealed kiss before catching their breaths as Saturn laid straight down until Lewis laid down on their pile of clothes. Saturn laid on her side, close to him with her arms around him and his left arm around her.

"That was awesome..." Lewis said as he looked up at the afternoon sky.

"I'm so glad to hear." Saturn replied. "You were incredible, when you stood up to the challenge you were pleasuring me so much in a way I never felt before."

"That's good to know...listen, what we just did today-"

She nodded. "I know, but I promise you that you won't get hurt. You took my virginity away so I won't be going with anyone else except you."

Lewis smiled at her before kissing her gently. "Whew...I guess we better call this training a day."

"Yes...you want to have another training session with me sometime?" She winked.

"Heck yeah!"

With that, the two of them cleaned themselves a little before putting their clothes back on and leaving the horizon area with Saturn holding his arm.

For Lewis, he was getting used to this, that was now two Sega Hard Girls he had done, two remain and either Game Gear or Dreamcast would be next...

* * *

 **Next time! Lewis gets kidnapped but is saved by his friends. Then at a nightclub, he and Game Gear go into a shared cubicle for some fun.**


	4. Nightclub Fun

**Now it's time for Game Gear's turn and I've been eager to write this one since she seems like a cool character.**

* * *

Nightclub Fun

Two days had passed and well, this was quite an ugly situation that Lewis had found himself in. One minute, he was riding on a motorcycle that he got awarded following a successful job interview, the next he was strapped down on a long table and looking at the room light shining down on him in a dark and damp room.

"Hey boss, he's awake." Some guy with a goon tone spoke.

Lewis looked to his side and noticed another guy in a trendy suit.

"Well isn't this quite the predicament you're in." He said. "And it was only your first time, wasn't it?"

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Oh, have you already forgotten? Maybe the intended crash on the highway caused your brain to lose a few cells." He then brought out a note. "Let's see here, you applied for a job interview at IFFY's and when you got the job, you were given a free motorcycle ride with the Wind Walker herself."

"Yeah...I remember now, wait who are you?"

"You're looking at the CEO of a rival company, you see, we despise our competitors, especially when an employee is recruited that isn't under our brand. Well today, you have a chance to undo that mistake and we are far away from the reaches of rescue, so don't even try to think otherwise."

Lewis tried to moved around, but he was strapped down tight by the wrists and ankles. Not only that, he was covered in bruises and had a few cuts around his body.

"How did you know all this?"

"Simple, we had a spy who explored the bike store as a customer who took a real keen interest in you, it's a shame that IFFY's does not have impressive security measures. Now what I have here for you is a contract." He handed out a form. "If you sign this, it will decree that you will no longer work at IFFY's but in addition, you will be able to leave this place without being harmed any further."

"Hehehe." The goon laughed, giving away that he had fun with applying pain on poor Lewis.

Lewis was feeling intimidated at the prospect of not being able to survive this unexpected torture and considered his limited options.

"Time's ticking and my time is more precious than yours, will you sign the contract?"

"Why...what did I do to deserve this?"

"A potential mechanic who does not work for us is considered a threat and we will not allow threats to our motor cycle company to walk freely."

Lewis looked at him and got serious. "Take your contract and shove it!"

"Hmph! Seems you have a will of iron to defy even me, I am very impressed." The CEO guy then got serious. "But it's a shame that you don't understand the consequences of turning us down, in which case you are still a threat and you must be put down."

Suddenly doors from the far left side were flung open and in came another guy. "Boss, we have trouble!"

This got the leaders attention. "Trouble? What's going on?"

"We have an intruder right now, we only caught a glimpse of...her, but she's too fast for us."

"An intruder, where are the rest of security?!"

Suddenly, a vent cover from the ceiling broke and fell to the floor and then a flashbang dropped before detonating, blinding everyone except for Lewis who kept his eyes closed cause he knew too well what flashbangs can do, then a stun grenade was dropped and one quick flash, the tow guys and the CEO were down.

"What the heck...who's there?"

"Calm down, it's only me." A voice replied before he saw who it was, climbing down form the vent landing beside him.

"Game Gear?!" He exclaimed. "I had a feeling someone would come for me eventually."

"Let me get you out of there." She unfastened the buckles and Lewis was finally free. "Come on, we haven't got much time."

Lewis nodded and ran with Game Gear out of the room, she led him to the entrance and there were two motor cycles waiting, one of which was an eggplant colour.

"Quick you two! Get on!" A voice called on the purple motorcycle

"IF?!" Lewis exclaimed as he got on the other motorcycle with Game Gear choosing to sit behind him and hold on to him.

"Alright, let's high tail it out of here."

"Alrighty, off we go, zooooooom!" The eggplant motorcycle responded which made Lewis open his eyes wide, bikes shouldn't be able to talk.

They rode away from the building and onto a freeway as quick as possible, returning to the main part of the city. Thinking that they were far away from danger, Lewis breathed a sigh of relief as he and IF stuck close with their motor cycles, driving at a safe speed.

"Are you okay, Lewis?" IF asked.

"Yeah, just a little banged up." He answered. "Ow..."

"Here." Game Gear wrapped her arms around him close.

"Oooh, looks like Game Gear has a crush on the young man." The eggplant bike said.

Lewis blinked again. "Umm, is the bike talking?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, that's just Nep who can't keep her mouth shut."

"Oooof! I felt that one, Iffy." The bike responded. "Anyways, my name is Neptune and I'm a sportsbike! Don't ask how this happened if you want to keep your sanity."

"Ohhhh kaaaay." Was all Lewis could say, he focused on his driving and things were quiet until they arrived at IFFY's.

"Alright, we're here..." IF said. "...are you gonna be alright? I don't think Segami should see you like that."

Lewis rolled in the two motorcycles by the garage area of the store.

"I'll handle it." Game Gear replied on his behalf. "I know a place where he can rest up."

"Okay, just make sure he gets back to his apartment safely."

Game Gear nodded. "On it." She grabbed Lewis's arm. "Come on."

"Alright." Lewis looked at IF. "Thank you three for coming to rescue me, I thought I was a goner."

"Don't sweat it, pal." Neptune replied. "It would've been a disaster if you were killed off in this story."

"Shut it, Nep!" IF exclaimed.

"Yikes? Did I kick a hornets nest?"

Lewis and Game Gear left the place.

"Can you walk?" She asked, holding his hand.

"Yeah, I'll manage after having a chance to calm down." He replied. "But umm...why are you holding my hand?"

Game Gear chose not to answer, instead she thought back to yesterday when she bumped into Sega Saturn.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hello Saturn." Game Gear greeted in the early afternoon._

 _"Hi Game Gear." Saturn replied._

 _"So how was it with Lewis?"_

 _Saturn blushed. "Wait, we're talking about that already?"_

 _"Yeah, did he bang you?"_

 _Saturn was in shock to hear that, bluntly. "Shhh! Couldn't you be a bit more subtle?"_

 _"I'm just asking you. Besides, it'll be my turn soon."_

 _"Alright..." Saturn gulped. "...yes, Lewis and I got it on and it was out in the field where the big tree was."_

 _"The tree that you once mentioned, right?"_

 _"Yes, that one and it was amazing! He was a great kisser and he pleasured me in all the right places."_

 _"In that case, I'm gonna try my luck with him and I know how."_

 _"Really, well good luck with it."_

 _Game Gear smiled. "Thanks."_

 _*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

"Umm hello?" Lewis tried to get her attention.

"Sorry, I can't answer that one." Game Gear was normally a girl who didn't show much emotion, but even she couldn't stop the arrival of her blushing.

"Okay...are we back at my apartment yet?"

"Not yet, there's a nightclub I wanna take you to. I sometimes go there when I have spare energy."

"Alright, I just hope I'll be able to go in."

Game Gear then grabbed her backpack and pulled out an clean set of male clothes. "Here, go into an alleyway and put these on."

"You got clothes for me? Good thinking." Lewis praised as he walked into an alleyway and got changed in rapid succession. "Wow, I feel much better with these on."

"Leave your old clothes there, I don't think they're useful anymore."

Lewis nodded, he didn't mind disposing his old ones since he had plenty to spare in his apartment. The two walked onwards till they found a nightclub, they both walked through the entrance and down a stairway until they approached the main area where the dance-floor was in the center and a sidebar at the far end of their view.

"Woah, this place looks so trendy but carefree at the same time." Lewis commented.

"Glad you like it, mind if we get close on the dance floor?" Game Gear asked.

"Sure, I could do with getting fit."

As they got on the dance floor, the music changed and it was a tune that sounded familiar...

 _BGM: The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl_

The two of them got into it with Lewis showcasing his moves that he thought he didn't have before, even Game Gear was finding him alluring which wasn't like her at first. As the music kicked up a notch, several other people joined the dance floor and the place was getting livelier with Lewis and Game Gear in the center. Letting the music take control, the two got very close and intimate with their dancing with Game Gear putting her arms around him and her right leg around his left leg before moving her head towards his in a surprise kiss. Lewis didn't mind it as he knew he was getting close to finishing his quest if this continued.

Pulling out of the kiss, Game Gear panted before grabbing his hands and taking him away from the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" Lewis asked.

"This way..." She smirked. "...I have something for you."

When the bouncers were not looking, Game Gear took him into one of the bathrooms and into a cubicle where there was more than enough room for the two of them.

"Oh my..." Lewis panted as he sat down with both seats down. "...this is getting hot."

"We're only just beginning." Game Gear locked the cubicle door and turned around to face him.

Lewis took a deep breath, he was kinda glad his ears would get some rest from the loud music. He looked at her thighs and then Game Gear lifted up her parka hoodie right towards her waistline and Lewis's eyes opened wide, she was wearing nothing, he could clearly see her entrance with a tiny presence of hair that was in rainbow colour. Smirking back at him, she put down her hood, revealing her triple colored hair and then unzipping her parka till it came lose, showing her naked body since she had no bra on.

"Oh my gosh!" Lewis whispered happily.

"You like my body?" She asked as she blushed.

"Game Gear, I'm gonna pleasure your body the way you want it."

She smiled. "Then do it...bang me here and whatever you do, finish inside me."

"Oh I will...but won't you be drained of energy quickly?"

"Don't worry, I packed extra supplies of bottles for this." She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with boxer shorts and got on top of him.

Grabbing his rod, she stroked it at a quick pace whilst Lewis felt her breasts and they were bigger than he thought, considering what she normally wears. Once he was fully hard, Game Gear sat on him and gently lowered herself onto his rod before it was fully in and breaking her hymen, causing the two to gasp in unison.

"Are you alright?" Lewis asked as he held her by the butt.

"I'll be fine, hold on a second." She replied, taking a few seconds to get used to his rod. "Okay, I'm gonna ride you now."

She got a rhythm going, putting her arms around him as Lewis sucked on her breasts and licked her nipples before Game Gear lifted his face to look at hers, signalling for something else. Lewis responded by locking his lips with hers in a fully locked kiss that escalated into a full blown session of tongue hockey. All the while, the two of them increased the pace of their thrusting as the beats of the tune back on the dance floor continued to play.

After a few moments, the lights in the bathroom flickered for a few seconds but this didn't catch the attention of the love-making pair as they carried on. Eventually though, the climax was coming up shortly and Game Gear was almost there whilst Lewis was beginning to feel the pressure increase on his rod.

"Game Gear, I'm gonna do it!" Lewis exclaimed as he began thrusting her harder and faster.

"Please, fill it in me!" She replied. "Ahhhh..." She titled her head back as she reached her orgasm.

"I'm coming!" He planted his lips on hers quickly. "Mmmmm!" Lewis hummed loudly as he shriveled slightly, unleashing his wave of warmth load that rocketed inside her as her walls clamped down on his rod, making him release as much as he could. The two of them caught their breaths, panting in exhaustion, Lewis was about to help her off, but she chose to have his rod stay inside her for a little longer. The two then gently kissed in an embrace before they cooled down, Game Gear got off him and put her parka dress back on whilst Lewis pulled up his jeans.

"That was sexy." Game Gear said. "You are very good."

"Thanks." Lewis replied. "That was what I needed after what happened to me."

"Yes and it's one situation we can talk to Segami about, but you should go and tell her first."

"I will." He unlocked the cubicle door. "As soon as I get back home, I'll be having a talk with her."

"Good, see you soon, Lewis."

"Same to you, Game Gear."

 _End Of BGM_

Lewis left the bathroom and then the nightclub before walking his way back to his apartment, when he got inside, he found a sleeping Segami on his bed with a few wet patches on her cheeks. Lewis sighed in sadness, she must've been worried sick about him. Removing his clothes in the shower, he got underneath the sheets and carefully pulled her close before he felt her arms around him.

As they drifted off to sleep, Lewis thought back to his quest. Now he had only one Sega Hard Girl to go and he wondered if the best would indeed be saved for last.

* * *

 **Yeah folks, that cubicle scene was inspired by the video of Hey Boy Hey Girl by The Chemical Brothers, it just seemed to fit. :P**

 **Next up is the last one and Dreamcast FINALLY gets her turn with Lewis. #Blueswirlisbestswirl!**


	5. Frisky Fencers

**Here is the last one and as I said before, blue swirl is best swirl. (Don't take it seriously, lol) ;)**

* * *

Frisky Fencers

There was a knock on the door the next morning and Lewis heard it first, he stretched up and noticed Segami still sleeping close to him with a smile of sorts. He was glad to be back in his safe place and with her, he changed into a clean set of clothes and opened the door slightly to see who it was.

"Hey Lewis, it's finally my turn." Dreamcast greeted.

"Shhh, Segami's still sleeping." Lewis replied quietly. "What do you mean it's finally your turn?"

"Oh come on, you're gonna play dumb after making love to all the other girls?"

Lewis immediately thought back to last night when he and Game Gear had fun in the cubicle, grateful that alcohol wasn't involved.

"N-no...so you're wanting a favor from me?" He asked.

"Yes, meet me at the fencing court where the park is." She suddenly moved towards his ear. "There's a room where I'll give you a ride you'll never forget." She blew a kiss at him and turned around, leaving and walking down the hallway.

Lewis closed the door and just in time too, cause Segami yawned and stretched before opening her eyes and seeing her love.

"Lewis...so I wasn't dreaming." She said.

"No...I came back last night and I held you close." He replied.

She sighed in relief. "I heard the door open though, who was that?"

"It was Dreamcast and she asked me to do a favor by taking part in some fencing, whatever that is."

"Fencing? Seems a little weird for her to ask you about that."

"Why, is it different from sword and magic training with Sega Saturn?"

"Not really, just be careful with fencing and be careful around Dreamcast, I know that she's had her eye on you ever since we got together."

"I'll be sure to remain very cautious around her, I won't be going just yet though." He went over to the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

She nodded before getting out of bed and changing into her normal clothes. "It'll have to be a small breakfast, I'm meeting with IF but I should be back tonight."

"Alright...oh and I think I should tell you about last night before anyone else does."

"Last night..." She suddenly rushed up to him and hugged him from behind. "What happened?"

Lewis explained the whole story about he got the job before he was captured by a rival motorcycle company and then Game Gear and IF came along to rescue him.

"So that's where you were...I wish I could've been there to save you, but I was so worried."

"It's alright, I'm back safe now and if they were to try pulling that off again, then maybe it would be best if I stick by Dreamcast while fencing with her."

"Yeah, that would be smart for now."

After breakfast, Segami kissed him and waved before leaving his apartment. Then minutes later after cleaning himself a little, he left his apartment with his key and went outside, making his way to the large park that wasn't far away from him. When he entered, he noticed a small building with a fencer logo on it, this was the place.

Dreamcast was able to spot him as soon as he entered the fencing area. "LEWIS!" She rushed over and hugged him tight. "Happy you made it."

"Wha...I can't breathe!" He felt like he was being squished a little.

"Whoops...my bad." She let go of him. "So, you up to do some fencing?"

"Sure...just don't hurt me." He rubbed his head. "I still haven't recovered from last night."

"Wait, what happened last night?"

"You know the usual, getting a job, being captured, rescued on a motorcycle."

Dreamcast laughed. "I bet you were, but I know you too well." She smirked. "Now let's get fencing, here take this."

Lewis was given a wooden stick that was shaped like a rapier. The two of them worked on some basic practices that took some getting used to for Lewis since he had some training with swords before. The next step was moving onto beginner fencing and it was almost challenging for Lewis, he was almost caught off-guard at one point, but he kept his focus and learning defense and attack at an impressive rate. When it was done, they both bowed in unison as if to call the fencing session a day.

"You were pretty good." Dreamcast praised. "But now this is where the fun really begins?"

Lewis gulped. "You mean we're moving onto the real weapons?"

"No silly." She giggled. "It's time for what I want, what I really, really want."

"You wanna zig-a-zag?"

She frowned. "Seriously, you're going to continue the reference?"

he shook his head. "Not really, but let's go where it's private."

"I know just the place."

Dreamcast grabbed his hand and they rushed inside the small building before walking into a changing room where there was no one around.

"Here?" Lewis asked as Dreamcast locked the room door.

"Yes, this changing room will work out for both of us." She smirked again. "Because I'm a co-owner of this place."

"Really, then who's the other owner of this building?"

"Doesn't matter, now remove your clothes. I wanna see if you're attractive on the inside as well as outside."

Thinking that this was his final step of the quest, Lewis removed all of his clothing until he had nothing on left.

"Mmmm." Dreamcast grinned. "Good to know you're not lacking downstairs."

"So, could you do the same now, it's kinda embarrassing to be nude in front of you."

"Hmm, I suppose since you're begging." Dreamcast removed her footwear and then removing her long gloves. "Am I turning you on, yet?"

"We've only just started..." Lewis looked down to see his own pride struggling to get up.

She sighed. "Then I might as well take the rest of this off." She unbuckled her top neckline part, letting it fall to the floor. "I have this so that I don't mess up my long hair."

"Yeah, I always wondered how you were able to get that hairstyle."

"A lot of twirling and patience." She removed her dress, showing her bra and panties before walking towards him. "And now I've waited a long time for this."

"Since when?"

She grabbed his rod and stroked it. "Since we first met, I've always been fond of you and I'm not gonna let this chance get away from me."

"In that case, I may as well have my way with you in return." He puts his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips with hers.

"Mmmm." Dreamcast was happy to finally be kissed by him as she stroked him faster.

Lewis then made a bold move, he puts his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall down to reveal her breasts and he was a little surprised.

"Hmhmhm, as you can see, I have the biggest pair out of all of the Sega girls." She boasted. "And now for one last clothing." She grabbed her panties and removed them.

"Woah!" Lewis was not staring at a fully naked Dreamcast. "Oh I don't care anymore, I'm gonna pleasure you right now!"

"Good, it's about time you took charge." She smirked.

Lewis locked his lips with hers as he used one hand to pleasure her entrance and his other to caress her breasts whilst she stroked him again, the increase level of moans among the pleasure were becoming more noticeable. Dreamcast was in heaven with how she was being cared whilst Lewis was feeling that same enjoyment that he had grown accustomed to for the last several days.

Wanting to go further, Dreamcast pulled out of the kiss and got on her knees whilst Lewis sat on in the bench, holding on to him downstairs, she put her mouth around it and began bobbing up and down on his rod and Lewis could only hiss as he felt the warmth of her mouth and her tongue swirling around it, she really wanted him to herself.

"Oh goddess..." He hissed. "...if you keep this up, then I'll..."

He was cut off as Dreamcast went faster on his rod before his pride shivered, releasing his stream of pleasure into her mouth before she titled her head back.

"Mmmm, have you been eating exotic fruit lately?"

Lewis caught his breath. "Yeah, Segami brought some from her shopping for me to try and I couldn't say no."

"Good, because exotic fruits do wonders for your health." She then climbed on top of him. "Now it's my time to give you the ride of your life."

"Then I'll let you start the engine." He smirked.

Dreamcast frowned. "Please be quiet." She grabbed his rod as he got hard again before she slowly went down on his pride until it reached her hymen before it broke.

"You okay?" He asked.

She sighed loudly. "It's...nothing, I won't let...this pain bother me."

"Dreamcast, you don't have to over do it, you can take it slow."

"I'll be fine..." She got used to his rod inside her. "...now let us make love as I've always wanted."

She went up and down on him, getting a rhythm going before moving her front onto his and placing her lips on his, locking an intimate kiss. The kisses went to snogs as Lewis wrapped his arms around waist and getting a feel of her butt as she continued to thrust him in a rapid pace, making him feel the pleasure quicker than expected. His rod was also rubbing against her g-spot, making her feel a moment of pleasure that other girls were able to experience before her.

"Ohhh Lewis!" She exclaimed. "You're so good inside me...keep thrusting me!"

Lewis smirked at her. "Then I know how to finish this."

He grabbed her body and had her on all fours before he went behind and inserted his rod into her again, thrusting her harder.

"Oh yes! Yes, that's it!" She sighed happily. "Please...keep going...hah..."

"Dreamcast...I will..."

He kissed her again as he caressed her breasts with his hands and after several moments, he began to approach his climax and Dreamcast was reaching her first climax.

"I'm coming, Lewis!"

"Same here...I'm gonna-"

Dreamcast looked back at him with lust. "Please, come inside me...hah...do not pull out!"

Lewis picked up the pace and thrusted her harder and faster and that was it for Dreamcast.

"AHHHH!" She yelled as she came first with her juices flowing onto his rod.

"MMMM!" He groaned as he reached his climax, releasing his second wave of pleasure inside her at a rocket's pace.

"Wow...you're so warm inside me..." She sighed in happiness.

The thrusting slowed down to a halt and the two of them were panting, catching their breaths until they were breathing normally. The two shared a gentle kiss with her arms around his neck before he pulled out and laid close to her on the floor with Dreamcast putting her arms around him. She was happy now that she finally had time with him.

"You were much better than I expected." Dreamcast said quietly.

"How so?"

"Because I heard so much about how good you are in bed and I've always dreamt of having a chance to make love to you."

He blushed. "I see...you girls sure talk about a lot of things guys don't say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've always wondered one thing. Why do you not like trying to ask a guy out that isn't me?"

"Because you're not like the other men, you have a Sega goddess as your girlfriend and a bike mechanic. How could we not fall for you?"

He nodded. "Yeah that's all true, but don't you think that eventually Segami will find out what I've done and it all goes to crap?"

"That won't happen, because we're Sega Hard Girls."

He blinked. "That's not really a reason."

"It is in my book." She kissed him. "Now we should get back into our clothes, Segami might be wondering where you are."

"I think she said that she was meeting up with IF."

"I see, anyways, let me know if you want another fencing lecture with me." She winked as she got up.

He got up and got back into his clothes. "I sure will, as long as this all doesn't go wrong."

Fully clothed, Dreamcast hugged him close with her breasts landing on his chest. "I told you, nothing will go wrong, I promise you that."

Afterwards, Lewis left the fencing building and out of the park as he walked all the way back to his apartment. When he turned the key and got into his room, he spotted a surprise on his bed. There was a naked Segami with several bowties and straps around her body.

"Welcome back, my love." She greeted seductively.

"Woah...Segami..." Lewis's eyes were wide open. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago, you weren't home so I thought of giving you a special treat." She winked. "I am your present for today, so how you will unwrap me?"

He grinned. "I'll start my way at the top and go all the way down, just how I like it."

"Then don't keep me waiting. Make love to me right now..."

"Right away, babe!"

He leaped onto the bed and grabbed Segami, undoing her bowties and unwrapping her so to speak before Segami got on all fours and Lewis moved in for the kill. He felt happy because his quest was now complete after making love to the other Sega Girls. Now he was able to go back to focusing on his one and only Sega girl that he loves the most. Sure, the other girls were hot to love but he's just one man.

And that man is Lewis Rock, the Bike Mechanic!

THE END

* * *

 **And that does it for this Sega Hard Girl smut, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a cold shower before my next story. :P**


End file.
